Generally speaking, hollow baffle structures are used in wood stoves and fireplaces to provide preheated combustion air. This provision reduces emissions and enhances combustion of the products within the stove or fireplace.
Presently, metal baffles are used in the art. Although baffles composed of metal have utility, they are susceptible to warping from the heat and are believed to quench the flames which may cause an increased in emissions.
The cost of replacement of an ineffective baffle as well as the potential for combustion product deposit within the chimney of a stove or fireplace indicate that a more effective arrangement is required.
The prior art has provided several baffle structures, typical of which is illustrated in Canadian Patent Application Serial No. 2,001,309. This reference teaches a generally triangular hollow baffle composed of metal. Apertures are provided in a localized area of the baffle for directing preheated combustion air over the flames in the combustion area. There is no discussion or contemplation for the use of a refractory composition for the baffle.
Canadian Patent Application Serial No. 2,004,553 discloses the use of a ceramic material of which the baffle is made. The combustion air is not preheated and dispensed through the baffle. The baffle is devoid of openings over its surface and thus cannot enhance combustion by the use of preheated air.
Canadian Patent Application Serial No. 2,008,981 teaches a primarily mechanical arrangement for introducing preheated air into the path of solid fuel combustion residues. The arrangement includes metal parts and accordingly, may be susceptible to warpage.
Further, Canadian Patent Application Serial No. 2,040,556 teaches a baffle including a heat exchanger, primarily composed of metal. The arrangement provides a tiered structure having an opening therein for the passage of preheated air. The unit may be susceptible to overheating the air to the point where the air is expanded too much to be effective.